You're The One That I Want
by randomklainer
Summary: How Jake falls for Ryder and other one-shots. Part of my Kryptonite 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

**If it doesn't fit in with your headcanon, feel free to ignore this story. I only wrote it because I was curious, and I figured others might be as well.**

**Any prompts? (I'm starting to feel like a broken record. Maybe I should stop asking that question.)**

Jake really doesn't have much of an opinion on Ryder at first. Sure, he's kinda pissed that Ryder's making moves on Marley, but that's easily fixed. He just has to remind Marley of his presence, the fact that he's superior to that fool. In the end, that's the reason Jake decides to audition for Grease.

No, it's not until dress rehearsals that Jake even spares Ryder much of a thought. Because suddenly he's seeing Ryder in his costume for the first time. And Jake can't get over how hot he looks. He can't decide if it's the leather jacket or the fifties' hairstyle, but he definitely hasn't been this attracted to a guy in a long time.

'Jake.' He jumps at the voice by his shoulder, reluctantly dragging his eyes away from the stage. Ryder's face was all scrunched up in concentration as he talked to Artie. Not that he'd been staring. 'Jake, do you have all your costumes sorted?' This time Jake makes sure he really is paying attention to Tina. She's kinda scary when she's angry.

'Yea, yea of course.' Actually, he's not sure if that's true at all. He can't really think straight at the moment.

Now Tina is watching him with a look of concern. 'Jake, are you ok?'

'Yea, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?' Tina looks like she doesn't really believe him, but she walks away anyway. Leaving Jake to his thoughts.

He looks around wildly, but Ryder's no longer on the stage anymore. He doesn't seem to be in sight at all. He can't help but wonder where he could be.

Which is ridiculous. Why should he care about Ryder? He doesn't mean anything to Jake. He's just some idiot who's trying to steal Marley away. Which reminds him. Jake hates Ryder. Because he's stealing Marley away. Yea, that's the reason.

Well, that and the fact that he's getting Jake distracted with these thoughts. Thoughts that he's told himself he's not allowed to have. So he's going to do his best to avoid Ryder, and that way he can't think about how good looking he is.

Because Jake's straight. And he's really got no interest in appreciating guys' appearances.

Xxx

Avoiding Ryder turns out to be really hard. Especially when Ryder joins glee club. Especially when Finn assigns them to work together. Especially when they become friends.

Why did Jake think it was a good idea to befriend Ryder again?

Actually, it turned out that it was pretty hard to hate Ryder. He's a pretty cool guy, way too nice for his own good. Jake doesn't know what it is, but he'd found himself wanting to confide in Ryder, wanting to share his kryptonite.

So now they're friends. And Jake's really pretty thankful for that. Sure, it kinda sucks that it's still really hard to block out how attractive Ryder is. But he'll manage. So long as he doesn't start crushing on the guy. Because Jake's straight.

'Dude, chill out. It's not like you're painting a masterpiece.' Jake looks across at Ryder, who's making rather a mess on his section of wall. He looks back to his own area, painstakingly painted with only a small section of graffiti covered so far. Seems like he got a bit too lost in his thoughts.

And well, he must have gone and got lost again. Because, suddenly, out of nowhere, he's getting spattered with paint. This means war.

It seems like it's only moments later when he's fighting hand to hand with Ryder. He feels the way Ryder almost cups his face with a slippery hand. His own hand slides down the smooth, long expanse of Ryder's neck.

It feels weirdly intimate, Jake can't help but think. And then he can't help but worry where that thought came from.

Xxx

For about a couple of weeks, Jake manages to forget about Ryder. He can look at him without considering how attractive he is. Ryder's a friend. And that's all.

Jake knows that the main reason for the change is Marley. They go on a couple of awesome dates, and he feels like he's starting to really get to know her. He really likes Marley. But he really likes Ryder as well.

Wait, where did that thought come from? Because there is no way that Jake really feels like that. There's no way that he feels the same way about Ryder as he does about Marley. Because he's straight. And he's getting sick of having to remind himself that he's only interested in girls.

'Jake, check it out,' Ryder calls to him. He's practising layups, preparing for basketball trials coming up. Jake was practising with him, but since Ryder hadn't actually scored a goal yet, he decided to take a break, give him more of a chance. Now, Jake's sitting at the bottom of the bleachers, lazily dribbling a ball between his feet. And thinking. Well, he had been, now he's just watching Ryder.

Jake likes Ryder, really he does. He's a great friend, and Jake loves hanging out with him. He truly is the best friend that Jake ever could have hoped for.

Except, if he's being honest with himself, it's more than that. He already knows that Ryder's attractive, but he's starting to realise he's also attracted to him. And sure, he thinks Ryder's a great friend, but it's more than that. Sure, he may not have wanted it to happen, but it turns out that he's crushing on Ryder.

If he's being really honest with himself – something he almost never does – this isn't the first time he's felt like that. But in the past, he's always tried to block it out, always tried to ignore it. But this time, he's starting to feel like maybe he doesn't want to do that. Maybe this time he can be honest about who he really is.

'Jake, c'mon,' Ryder sounds annoyed, like he's been calling for a while. 'There's no way you'll be able to get the ball off me now.' Jake heaves himself off the bench, promising himself he'll finish this thought process later.

Xxx

When Jake tells Ryder that getting to know Blaine is the reason he accepted that he's bisexual, he's telling the truth. To an extent. But Ryder is the other reason.

Because he's always known he was bisexual. Deep down, he really has. But he's never been able to admit it. He's never had a reason to want to admit it. But now he does.

So when he tells Ryder, he's hoping he'll admit to a similar interest. He's hoping that Ryder will admit to being interested in him. That's the real reason he tells Ryder. Not because he wants to give Ryder a chance to unfriend him – and yes, he does realise there's a bit more to it than clicking a button on Facebook. He knows that isn't an issue though, because he knows Ryder. And he knows that Ryder would never treat Jake differently because of his sexuality. Unless he was going to take the opportunity to make a move on Jake.

Unfortunately though, he doesn't. That's the problem with crushing on straight friends, Jake figures.

Xxx

Jake's stowing all his books away in his locker. It's the start of the Christmas break, and he has no intention of doing any homework while he's gone. He wants to avoid school after all.

Ryder bounces up to him as he slams the door closed. 'You excited, dude?'

'Yea, yea, of course.' And he is, he really, really is.

'We'll pick you up first thing in the morning,' Ryder tells him, starting to walk away. 'Make sure you're all packed, ok?'

Jake nods his agreement, before turning to walk in the opposite direction. He's excited to be going away with Ryder's family. Not only for the chance to visit another part of the country, and the beach, no less. But also just to spend time with Ryder. Because even though Ryder may never be interested in him, he's still a great friend. And Jake wants to hang out with him every chance he can get.

Besides, there's no telling what might happen on holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tincho P wanted to see Jake's thoughts when Ryder tells him that he is interested in a guy, so here we go.**

**A couple of people have asked me to continue this as a full story. This is actually based off another fic of mine, called You're My Kryptonite which is from Ryder's POV. These stories from Jake's POV are just a little accompaniment to that. So I'm not gonna rewrite the whole thing. But, if there's something that you particularly want rewritten, or there's something that's mentioned that you want expanded, or maybe you think x, y, z happened between two episodes, let me know. Or you know, if there's some particular type of fluff you want. I'll try to write it for you.**

Jake feels calm, relaxed, enjoying the buoyancy of the sea as he floats next to Ryder. He's lost in thought, but at the same time he's not really thinking. All he's aware of is the gentle lapping of the water against his side, and the slight drag of Ryder's nails when they catch his forearm.

He could stay there forever, he thinks, just floating along. But as he thinks that, Ryder speaks, and Jake's heart picks up from the shock of the noise.

'We should go back in. I can feel myself burning.' And, ok, maybe that's not the only reason that Jake's heart rate picks up. Because if Ryder's getting sunburnt, he's gonna need some more sunblock on. And he might just ask Jake to help him with his back. Which he would totally do.

All the way back to the beach, Jake thinks about this, thinks about having the chance to feel Ryder's warm skin under his palms. But at the same time, he's starting to worry. Because he doesn't want to scare Ryder. Ryder's straight, and Jake really doesn't want to make things awkward by making a move on him.

When they reach their chairs, they towel off, with Jake trying really hard not to watch Ryder too much. He's just thinking about offering to help with the sunblock, when Ryder pulls a shirt on. Well, so much for that plan then.

Jake flops back into his chair, content to just lie quietly and soak up the sun. Ryder though, apparently has other plans.

'How are things going with Marley?' Jake glances across at Ryder, but he's just staring up into the sky.

Jake thinks for a moment, trying to work out the best way to answer. 'It's going really well. She's pretty amazing. I mean, you know that, but actually dating her, it's like – wow.' Jake hears Ryder hum in agreement, suddenly clicking to how inconsiderate he's being. 'Shit, I'm sorry man, that wasn't cool. I always forget you have a thing for her.'

Ryder still isn't looking over at him. 'No it's okay. I've moved on.'

Jake perks up at the news, excited for some gossip, while trying not to get his hopes up. He tries his best not to show too much enthusiasm though. 'Moved on, eh? Who's the lucky girl?'

Ryder mutters something in response. Jake isn't entirely convinced he hears right, worried that he's just imagining things, but he decides to take a punt anyway. He sits up abruptly.

'Wait, what? You like a guy? Who is it?' But Ryder just turns his head away, clearly not going to reply. Jake tries again. 'Ryder, you can tell me. I get it. I'm bi, remember?' Ryder still doesn't say anything, and Jake decides to lay it all on the line. 'Actually, if I'm being honest, there's a guy I kinda like as well.

This gets Ryder's attention, and he whips his head back to look at Jake. 'But you're dating Marley?'

'Yea, and I like her a lot,' Jake agrees, picking his words carefully. 'But this guy, I think I might like him even more. The thing is though, I always thought he was straight.'

Ryder doesn't react, not really. He just goes really still. Jake thinks for a moment, debating what he wants to do. Eventually, he gets up from his beach chair, moving over to kneel on the edge of Ryder's. They're staring into each other's eyes, and Jake has never realised how much he likes those eyes before.

But he's still not sure how Ryder feels, whether he's interested. As he hovers there, he feels so, so vulnerable. 'Please, Ryder,' he eventually whispers. 'You have to tell me who it is. I don't want to make a fool of myself.'

Still, Ryder doesn't speak, and Jake can't help but wonder what's wrong with him. He does reach a hand out though, his touch burning hot against Jake's side. Jake sucks in a breath at the roughness of Ryder's thumb running over his stomach. And then, suddenly, he's not thinking any longer. He wraps an arm around the back of Ryder's neck, leaning forwards over him. And finally, finally, their lips connect.

Jake can't really tell what Ryder tastes like, the tang of the sea is too overpowering. But even still, everything about the kiss is Ryder. His broad shoulders holding up Jake's weight, the damp, fluffy hair under Jake's other hand. The thudding of his heart where their chests are pressed together. Jake's just starting to think it couldn't get any better when he feels Ryder suck his bottom lip into his mouth. Jake feels a moan fall from his lips, reverberating slightly between them. It feels like the kiss is starting to heat up, and Jake tilts his head slightly in anticipation.

Suddenly though, there's a loud wolf whistle, and Jake finds himself pulling away. As he does so though, he catches sight of Ryder. His eyes are closed, there's a gentle smile on his face. He seems peaceful, happy. When Ryder's eyes open, they just stare at each other for a moment.

'That was – wow.' Jake can't even find it in himself to finish the sentence.

He blinks slightly as Ryder kisses his nose, his hands running up and down Jake's sides. 'What can I say? You're my kryptonite.'

Jake just laughs softly at this. Suddenly, he has an urge to snuggle, so he lays himself down next to Ryder. Once they wrap their arms around each other, he speaks. 'Y'know, if you told me that when Finn set the lesson, we could have been doing this for ages.'

'I think we were too busy focussing on Marley,' Ryder replies. Jake feels him stiffen suddenly. 'Wait, you're dating Marley, I totally just made you a cheater.'

Jake can hear the panic in his voice, so he rubs a hand over Ryder's chest to reassure him. 'No you didn't. Marley and I have just been on a few dates. That's all. Nothing official.'

'Ah, right, of course. You're not the monogamous type.' And Jake is sure he can hear the pain in Ryder's voice. It saddens him to know that Ryder doesn't see how this is different. He leans up on an elbow, face only inches from Ryder's.

'Normally,' Jake agrees. 'But for you I could make an exception. Ryder Lynn, will you be my boyfriend?'

Ryder doesn't answer, just leans up to capture Jake's lips with his own. This kiss is more earnest this time. Almost immediately, Jake feels Ryder run his tongue against Jake's bottom lip, and their tongues entangle. Ryder relaxes back, and Jake is forced to follow him, not breaking the kiss for a moment. The angle's a bit awkward, and Jake's elbow hurts a bit, but he really doesn't care. He's too busy kissing his incredibly hot boyfriend.

'Wait,' he pulls away slightly, 'was that a yes?'

Ryder's already trying to reconnect their lips. 'Of course.' And that's the last chance Jake has for a coherent thought, because Ryder just bit his lip, and dammit, that shouldn't be as hot as it is. In retaliation, Jake sucks on Ryder's tongue, amazed by the way he whines. He tries to make him replicate that noise, tries to find new ways of making it happen.

Eventually though, he pulls away, and this time Ryder whimpers. But Jake's neck is too sore now, and he just wants to snuggle. Before he does though, he takes a final, long look at Ryder. His lips are swollen, brightly pink. Jake's really not sure why the shine of spit on them is so attractive. He can't help but worry that Ryder's parents might notice. But they don't have to go back for a while. Hopefully by then the evidence will have died down.

Most of all, Jake wonders whether he'll be able to convince Ryder to give him a neck massage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamba asked for the I Do part from Jake's POV. Hopefully I didn't leave out any parts you particularly wanted. Also, I've added in the morning after because I was wanting to do that anyway. Hopefully this chapter doesn't jump around too much.**

**In other news, I think I might be updating You're My Kryptonite in about a week's time. So long as life doesn't suddenly get crazy.**

The moment that Mr Schue invites them all to the wedding, Jake's mind goes into overdrive. He doesn't really even pay much attention to the rest of the lesson. All he can think about is the fact that he and Ryder are gonna be at a hotel. On Valentine's night. It seems like the perfect opportunity, and he's determined not to miss out.

Because he's starting to feel a bit frustrated with the physical aspect of their relationship, and he's sure that Ryder feels the same way. It's hard, having to pretend that they're not together. Whenever anyone else is at home, they can't do anything, just in case someone forgets to knock. And when everyone's out, they can't get too carried away. Because it would be way too awkward if they didn't hear someone come home. In fact, Jake's not even sure if he can think of a worse way to come out.

So he's definitely frustrated, and he really wants the chance to have some fun with his boyfriend. He just hopes Ryder will agree. He'll make sure to ask him tomorrow.

Xxx

An hour ago, Jake received a text from Ryder, telling him to meet him in the auditorium after school. Jake was distracted the whole way through English, but finally the bell's gone. He rushes out of the class, heading directly for the auditorium. Why on earth would Ryder want him to meet there? A million different possibilities run through his mind, as they have been doing for the past hour.

By the time he makes it to the auditorium, he's pretty much convinced himself that Ryder's gonna dump him. He's not entirely sure why though. Maybe he pushed too hard about the hotel room.

Ryder doesn't spot Jake until he makes it up onto the edge of the stage. When he does, all he says is a whispered, 'Hey babe,' before he's guiding Jake into the wings. It seems promising, but even still, Jake can't help but worry.

'Hey, what's going on?' he tries to ask, but Ryder refuses to answer. Instead he just returns to the stage, pressing play on a stereo that Jake hadn't seen before. As he begins to sing, Jake feels an overwhelming sense of relief. He also feels pleased, and happy, and just can't get over how amazing Ryder is. He feels so hugely lucky, that someone like Ryder would be willing to sing for him, that he even has someone like Ryder in his life.

When the song ends, Ryder walks over to him slowly, a shy smile on his face. He reaches up a warm, rough palm to hold Jake's cheek. 'Happy Valentine's.'

'That was amazing,' Jake tells him with a kiss. However, now he's starting to worry. Because this was amazingly sweet, the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for him, and now he's got to do something in return. He has to find a gift for Ryder. He's already given it a little bit of thought, and so far he's come up with nothing. But now he really needs to come up with the perfect gift, and fast.

Xxx

Jake's trying to do his maths homework, but it's kinda hard to focus. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ryder sitting on the edge of his bed, and he seems to be stressing about something. He's fidgeting, and agitated, and Jake doesn't think he's seen Ryder like this before. It makes him worry.

He forces himself up from the floor where he was lying, shuffling forwards until he's leaning against Ryder's knees, peering up into his anxious face. 'Ryder, baby, are you ok?'

Ryder tries to answer, but he doesn't really. Suddenly, he's leaning off to the side, nearly knocking Jake off-balance. When he straightens up, he has a small box in his hand, and he's holding it out to Jake. 'This is for you.'

Jake takes it gingerly, looking over it curiously, before looking back at Ryder. He only has one question on his mind. 'Why?'

'For Valentine's Day.'

Jake's confused by this, it doesn't make any sense. 'But you already got me that song.'

'I know,' Ryder explains, 'but I wanted to make this Valentine's Week. So you're getting more than one present.' He taps at the present that still hangs loosely in Jake's hand. 'Open it.'

Jake does, making quick work of it before stopping in his tracks. Inside the box, there is a silver bracelet, simple and masculine. It's been engraved, the words 'You're My Kryptonite' bright on the inner side. It's amazing, and Jake knows he'll always wear it. He can't help but run his finger across the engraving. 'Ryder. I love it.'

Suddenly though, a thought strikes him, and he starts to panic. Ryder must notice, because he's sliding off the bed so they're now sitting opposite each other, hand reaching out to grab his. 'Jake, what's wrong?'

'I just feel really bad,' Jake tells him, 'because I haven't gotten you anything. I'm not good at this romance thing. Not like you.' He can feel himself getting worked up, emotions threatening to bubble over.

Ryder pulls Jake close until he's almost in his lap. His arms are wrapped tightly around Jake, instantly making him feel safe. 'That's ok,' Ryder whispers earnestly. 'I have you. I don't need anything else. And besides, I like doing this for you.'

'Really?' Jake whispers in reply. He can't quite believe it. Ryder nods in response. 'You're amazing.'

He rests his head against Ryder's shoulder, feeling the way Ryder nuzzles at his ear. Sure, Ryder might say he doesn't need to get anything, but Jake really can't help but feel like he does. He wants to. Wants to be able to give him something. Something meaningful. But what?

A thought strikes him, and he lifts his head suddenly. Could he? Is it a good idea? He thinks it actually might be.

'Babe, what is it?' Apparently, Ryder noticed his sudden movement.

'Nothing. It doesn't matter.' Ryder doesn't seem convinced though, seems like he's about to argue. So Jake leans up, pressing a kiss to Ryder's lips, pressing him back against the edge of the bed. Ryder responds enthusiastically. For a moment, Jake almost feels guilty for distracting him like that, but then again he really does like kissing Ryder. He's also kinda grateful for an excuse to make out with him. So he does, letting all thoughts fall from his mind.

Xxx

Jake convinces Puck to give him a ride to the wedding, forcing him to stop off at the hotel on the way. He avoids Puck's questions, lets him theorise to his heart's content.

He ducks into the hotel, checking in quickly before heading up to the room. He unpacks his bag of all the supplies, leaving the condoms and lube beside the bed before heading to the bathroom. There, he lays out the soft toy, and the extra ribbon. Finally, he leaves his bag in the corner of the room, everything else he might need in there.

He's ready to do this now, prepared enough that it will all be perfect for Ryder. He feels proud of himself, the present he's come up with. He just hopes he'll appreciate it. Appreciate the fact that he's truly giving all of himself to Ryder.

He wonders how long the thick coil of nerves will sit in his stomach for.

Xxx

It takes an effort to open his eyes the next morning. It always takes an effort to wake up. But the moment that he catches sight of Ryder, he's fully awake. All of the memories from the night before come rushing back, and he has to resist the urge to fistpump.

In his sleep, Jake must have rolled onto his back, away from Ryder. He rolls forwards again, trying to see if Ryder's awake yet, but it doesn't seem like he is. He tucks himself in behind him, becoming the big spoon once again. Ryder stirs slightly, but he doesn't wake. Jake just snuggles closer, burying his face in the back of Ryder's neck, and wrapping an arm firmly around his waist.

He must doze of slightly, because the next thing he's aware of is Ryder turning in his arms. 'Morning, handsome,' he whispers, placing a gentle kiss to Jake's lips.

Jake just hums his agreement, too content to say anything more. He allows himself to stretch, the last traces of sleepiness disappearing. As he does so, he winces slightly.

Ryder immediately has a concerned hand at his side. 'Are you ok?'

'Yea,' he grins sheepishly. 'Just a bit sore.'

Ryder looks like he's going to apologise, so Jake kisses him before he can. He doesn't want to hear Ryder's apologies, he really doesn't have anything to apologise for. Jake knew this was coming when he'd gifted himself to Ryder, and, quite frankly, he relishes the discomfort. It's kind of a nice reminder.

Suddenly, an alarm blares out, and Ryder is pulling away from the kiss. 'We have to get up if we're gonna make it to school.'

Jake pouts in response. 'Do we really have to go? I'd much rather just spend the day with you.'

'Yea, we do.' And Ryder's already sitting up in bed, looking round for his clothes before giving up. He throws the sheets aside, getting up to search them out. Jake can't take his eyes off him, whole body moving around so he can continue to watch him. Sure, he may have just been pressed up against him, but there's something more about actually being able to see Ryder's naked body. Something about the aesthetics of it.

Suddenly, Jake's own body has plans that are much more interesting than going to school. But Ryder's throwing his underwear at him, his own already on. It seems like he won't have any choice.

'Hurry up babe. We don't wanna be late.'


	4. Chapter 4

**So kila asked for Jake getting bullied on his own. So, um, the bullies at McKinley aren't exactly the most creative bunch, so they don't do anything particularly original. Or maybe it's just that I'm not very imaginative when it comes to torturing my characters.**

**Warnings for more slurs and bullying etc.**

Having hopped off the bus, Jake hurries across the parking lot to reach the front entrance. He wants to get to his locker as soon as possible. Wants to beat Ryder there, so he can watch him as he arrives. Like he does every day. Because Ryder meets him at his locker every day.

Jake's lost in thought, so he's not really paying too much attention to where he's going. He doesn't notice the crowd of jocks that have surrounded him until the taunting starts.

'Hey Puckerman, fabulous day isn't it?' The other jocks laugh at the way the word is emphasised.

'Yea,' another jock adds, 'I'm just feeling so gay today.'

The rest of the group turn on the guy for a moment to laugh at him. Jake takes the opportunity to try to sneak away, but a burly guy steps in front of him and grips onto the shoulder of his shirt. 'Not so fast, fag.'

'Don't go running off to your little boyfriend just yet,' Bobby taunts. 'We know other places where you belong better.' The group's starting to move now, the guy who has hold of Jake forcing him along. Jake stumbles slightly, but manages to regain his balance.

'Here we go.' It's Phil speaking now. 'Home, sweet home. Just where garbage like you belongs.' They've come to a stop, and Jake looks around him nervously. They're standing in front of the dumpster, and realisation quickly dawns on him. He's heard of this happening before. Any fear he'd been feeling has now trebled in size. He's officially freaking out.

There's a guy on his other side now, gripping at his other shoulder. Jake doesn't have a chance to think any further before he's being bodily lifted, and thrown into the dumpster. He lands with a clanging thump that knocks all the air out of him. There's barely any garbage in the bin, and he lands half on the metal floor. It hurts like a bitch.

The jocks are still talking to him. 'Yah know, we'd chuck your boyfriend in there too, if we weren't worried you'd start fucking like rabbits.' The taunts are about to continue, but Jake hears a distinctly feminine voice instead.

'Oi, knuckleheads, leave my boy alone.' Jake hardly dares to believe it's really her. 'Otherwise I'll start spreading it round that someone gave me chlamydia. And I'll make sure that I name drop a half dozen possibilities.' Apparently, that's all the threatening they need, because Jake can hear them shuffling off.

'You alright?' Two heads are peering down at him; Kitty and Joe.

He grimaces in reply, unable to speak. His breathing is still slowly coming back to him.

'Well, can you at least stand? We need to get you out of there.' Jake slowly pushes himself to his feet, stumbling slightly but eventually getting his balance. As he leans against the side, Joe hauls him out, Kitty helping.

The moment he's on solid ground he collapses down, propping himself up against the dumpster. Vaguely, he notices he's crying.

There's a squeal from above him, and Sugar's diving towards him, ready to envelop him in a hug. She pulls up short though when she notices his tears.

'What's wrong?'

'I need Ryder.' It comes out as a weak, pathetic whisper, but Jake really doesn't care. He just really needs his boyfriend.

'Unique's already gone to find him.' Jake just nods his head in understanding. Sugar has attached herself to him now in a tight hold that is keeping him together. He kinda feels grateful for her.

He forces his eyes open when he hears his name being shouted. Ryder is hurrying over to him, his face filled with panic and worry. When he reaches the group, he falls to his knees in front of Jake, gripping at his shoulders with concern.

'Shit, babe, are you ok?' Jake just nods in response, but he can feel more tears flowing over.

Distantly, Jake hears someone say, 'We're gonna leave now,' but he doesn't really register. He's too busy staring into Ryder's eyes, trying to ground himself, restore order. Ryder must realise that, because he just stares back, not even blinking. His hands run up and down over Jake's arms, warm and comforting.

Eventually, Jake is able to look away. He looks at the ground as he begins to speak. 'I was so scared.'

'I know, babe, I know.' His hands are still running up and down his arms. 'Do you wanna go somewhere more comfortable? We can wag homeroom.'

He nods in response. Ryder gets up quickly before holding his hands out. Jake lets himself be pulled up. Using the momentum of it, he falls into Ryder, letting himself be wrapped up in a hug. He hides his face against Ryder's chest. Ryder's strong arms are around him, and all he can smell is his boyfriend. Finally, he finds himself feeling completely safe.

'I love you,' he whispers, pulling his head away slightly, so that Ryder can hear him.

Ryder kisses his forehead before replying. 'I love you too. But you need to clean up. You smell terrible.'


	5. Chapter 5

Jake lets out a breath of relief when he hears the doorbell ring. His mom asked him to set the table fifteen minutes ago, and since he finished he's been trying to fold the paper napkins into complicated origami. But now that Ryder's here, he can distract him from his nerves instead.

He places the crumpled napkins back in front of the place settings before hurrying to the door. Ryder is leaning there casually, waiting, and he looks breathtaking. He's wearing a crisp collared shirt and a cardigan, and it's too adorable for Jake to handle.

Ryder interrupts his appraisal by leaning forward for a peck. 'Hey, babe.'

'Hey,' Jake greets in return before leaning back in for another, deeper kiss. He smiles when Ryder's hand comes up to caress his cheek. They don't pull away until they hear a crash from the kitchen. 'So, um, you should come in.'

Ryder follows him down the hallway, hand resting lightly on the small of Jake's back. When they make it into the kitchen, Jake immediately slips into a seat at the table. Ryder hovers awkwardly next to him though, glancing over to where Jake's mom is mopping up the kitchen bench. 'Did you need a hand, Mrs Puckerman?'

She smiles at him. 'No thanks, sweetie, I've got it under control.'

Ryder nods his reply, before sliding into the seat next to Jake's. Jake can't help but lean across and take his hand. 'I already offered, like, five times before you arrived.'

'You?' Ryder's laughing openly at him. 'Helping around the house?'

'Shut up.' He shoves lightly at Ryder's hand, but doesn't let go.

'I was shocked too, Ryder.' Jake's mom calls from where she's now stirring dinner.

Jake pouts in response, only partially serious. 'Hey, don't be mean. It's not my fault this is nerve-wracking.'

'Oh, my poor baby,' Ryder's tone is teasing, but he still pulls Jake into a tight hug. Jake feels him kiss his forehead lightly, and he goes completely still, before squirming his way out of Ryder's arms. Ryder looks hurt by this, so Jake nods his head slightly in his mom's direction, by way of explanation.

'Ok, so dinner's nearly ready,' Jake's mom tells them, unaware of the silent discussion at the table. 'Jake, do you wanna organise drinks, please?'

Jake grabs the bottle from the fridge, seeing the way Ryder's eyes light up when he sees that it's root beer. It makes him glad that he'd insisted that his mom bought it.

He returns to the table, passing Ryder his drink before his hand gets distracted smoothing along his temple. He just stands there for a minute, silently staring into Ryder's eyes, fingers running lightly over his face.

He's shocked out of his reverie by the sound of a plate being placed on the table. He pulls his hand away sharply, freaking out because his mother is right there. He turns away from Ryder, noticing the way her brow is furrowing.

'Hey now, Jake, don't act all skittish on my account.' She pauses, as if choosing her next words. 'I-I need you two to act how you normally would. I-I-I need to see – to see that this is normal.'

Really?' Jake asks, doubtful. She just nods in response. He feels Ryder reach up and place a warm palm against his back. He's not sure if it's a reaction to his mom's words, or if it's meant to reassure him. Either way, he's relieved, and he sinks back into his chair.

His mom has taken a seat now too. 'So what's been happening in glee lately?' He tells her about Stevie Wonder week, Ryder cutting in occasionally to add something extra, or to rave about Jake's dancing. Jake feels himself blushing in response. The conversation flows easily from there; talk about Regionals, and classes, and so many other things. At some stage during dinner, Ryder hooks his ankle around Jake's, and now his foot is rubbing gently against Jake's calf.

'So I was thinking,' Jake's mom tells them as she stands to clear the dishes, 'that maybe we could watch a movie.' They both quickly agree, but Ryder insists that they'll do the dishes for her first. Jake's disappointed when his mom doesn't manage to win the argument.

It's not too bad though; Ryder's goofing off, playing with the tea towel and whispering sweet nothings in Jake's ear while he's washing the dishes. His mom just laughs at them, darting around the kitchen putting away the dishes that Ryder dries. She doesn't even react when Ryder leans around to peck him on the lips.

With the dishes done, Jake settles himself on the couch. He only pauses for a fraction of a second before opening his arms to let Ryder in. Ryder settles in quickly, practically sitting on Jake's lap, and Jake wraps him up tightly, pulling him close.

About half way through the movie, Jake starts to wonder why he let his mom pick what they watched. He quickly realises it's not so bad though. Since she's so absorbed in it, he and Ryder can share the quietest of kisses, and she won't even know. He's relieved when Ryder seems to agree.

Sometime later though, Ryder lets out a moan, the noise too loud in the quiet room. Jake's mom turns swiftly to look at them, and it takes a while before she can school her face into a neutral expression. Jake tries not to feel hurt at her reaction. The rest of the night had been going so well, he shouldn't have expected that everything would be perfect.

A couple of minutes later, she turns back to them. 'It's not fair of me to expect you to hang out here,' she tells them. 'You should go and catch a movie. Or something.'

Jake gets up hurriedly, pushing Ryder up with him. After Ryder's thanked Jake's mom thoroughly, and she's lectured Jake about curfews, they're out the door.

'So, I've got that new Xbox game,' Ryder tells him when they make it to his car.

Jake smiles broadly in response. 'Great. Let's go.'


	6. Chapter 6

**This is what happens when Jake and Ryder leave after the fight with Ryder's parents, as prompted by kila.**

**I'm not sure whether there will be more chapters for this story. Regardless, I'm gonna change this to being complete anyway. But there is a chance for more, I guess.**

For a long time, it takes a lot of effort for Jake to be able to keep pace with Ryder. He's striding along the sidewalk, hand still firmly grasping Jake's. They're almost at Jake's house before Ryder starts to slow down, his anger easing. Soon he's falling in step with Jake, and Jake can see the look of despair on his face now.

He wraps his arm around Ryder's waist, tugging him close against his side before pressing his mouth against Ryder's ear. 'I love you, baby.'

'I love you too.' It's said with a hint of confusion, as if he doesn't really know why Jake's bringing it up. But his furrowed brows quickly return to a defeated expression.

Jake tries again. 'I'm sorry your parents reacted like that.' Ryder doesn't say anything, just hums a quiet agreement. But he's leaning in closer to Jake now.

They're walking past the entrance to the park now, so Jake steers Ryder in there. No sense in having to deal with more parents at the moment. When they reach the playground, the swingset is empty. Jake guides Ryder onto one swing before taking the one next to him.

They've both got themselves swinging quite high before Ryder says anything. 'I just – I thought that things were finally gonna go ok now.'

'Yea, me too.' They fall silent, and Jake finds himself fighting to not say the one thing that's on his mind. It comes out anyway. 'Do you think life's always gonna be this hard for us?'

Ryder seems thoughtful, as if he's really thinking this over. It makes Jake feel terrible, makes him want to take the words back. But it's too late now. 'I think it'll get better. But it's still always gonna be hard. Harder than straight people have it.'

'Yea. Shit, it's moments like this that I hate living in Ohio.'

'Being in a different state doesn't necessarily mean that it'll be magically better.'

Jake doesn't want to believe that. 'It might though.'

'There's always gonna be douches, Jake.' He says it so matter-of-factly.

Jake thinks about that for a moment, dragging his feet on the ground until he comes to a stop. Ryder is doing the same thing, so as soon as he can, Jake is hopping out of his swing to stand in front of Ryder. He wraps his hands over Ryder's where they're holding the chains. 'I want you to know, no matter how bad this crap gets, it would never be reason enough for me to leave you.'

'Me too.' They're staring into each other's eyes, and Jake finds himself needing to lean down and kiss Ryder. So he does. The kiss is intense, and it makes Jake lose his balance, nearly. He has to catch himself with an arm around Ryder's shoulders. It makes the swing wobble more, but somehow they manage to stay upright.

When they pull away, Jake leans his head against Ryder's. He can't manage to make himself stand up completely. 'I don't want to go home yet,' Ryder tells him.

'So don't, then.' Ryder's watching him like he's waiting to be told what to do. Jake glances around; it's getting dark now, no one's gonna be turning up. 'Let's go play.' He takes off running towards the playground, hearing Ryder following a moment later. He climbs up the slide before racing across the equipment, Ryder running in the other direction. It quickly evolves into a game of tag, which is ridiculous since it's only the two of them.

The game continues until Ryder's collapsing against Jake, having just tagged him. He's panting for breath, not even reacting when Jake tags him back. 'I need to rest,' he explains eventually, sinking down to the floor.

And that's how they end up spooning on the hard wooden surface at nine o'clock at night. Neither of them really says anything, just the occasional whisper of love. As he lies there, holding Ryder against him, Jake finds himself thinking. He's worried for Ryder, worried about what he's going to have to go through now. It was bad enough when it was his mom freaking out, but he doesn't think he'll be able to cope with Ryder hurting like this. Somehow, it seems so much worse. And Ryder's gonna have to go home soon, go and deal with whatever fall out there is from this afternoon.

But not just yet. So Jake buries his face into the back of Ryder's neck, using the opportunity to take and give comfort while he can.


End file.
